


A Romantic Interlude

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sims art, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus surprises Harry for Valentine's Day by whisking him off to a romantic hideaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Interlude

 

 

A/N: Made with Sims 3 & GIMP, I used a filter to try and get it to look a bit like a painting.

 

 


End file.
